


No Ways

by yuletide_archivist



Category: The Brothers Grimm (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1639838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings for implied slash -- Jacob/Wil. Small yuletide treat with a snippet of life pre-film, between cons and what they have to hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sue Dreams

 

 

The thing that Jacob hated most about working the little cons around the countryside always ended with Wil. With Jacob most things ended with Wil, most things ended with Wil's mouth if he was to be honest, but Jacob was anything but honest.

With everyone. Including Wil.

Wil was suave where Jacob wasn't, and smart and had the fastest bloody (and best) mouth around, but he always ended up taking a town girl to bed. The villages were filled with women who wanted to be part of something more, part of someone with fame.

And the Brothers Grimm were anything but normal. They were the something more those women could, with blessing from fathers and brothers, be part of. And when it came down to it - Jacob and Wil were brothers after all - they didn't need a room together.

They couldn't normally afford to get private rooms - though the amounts they had saved up had started to be pretty good -- but some noble village person in their grand ignorance would always want a "special" talk with either of the two. The men wanted their knowledge, wanted to see Jacob's compendium and pretend they could read, try to steal Wil's good mouth away even some days.

Jacob, for his part, always sent them away - the women and the men. Nice smile, and a good word on the tip of his tongue even if Wil had left. Maybe a story if Jacob was feeling generous.

And so Jacob always left the towns upset, guilt making his stomach churn. By the time they started to plan the next con, Wil would put his hand on his arm, move over and make sure he understood how _important_ Jacob was to him, how much it mattered that Jacob was the one left. That it was important that Jacob stay by his side, and then his stomach would settle, and he would plan the entire thing out for the four of them.

But after another day of entrails and broken folklore, back in the village and Jacob was the one left over. Jacob was the person that had to pretend. 

 


End file.
